gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Entrenched
Entrenched is the sixth chapter of the fourth act in Gears of War. New Vehicles *APC (cinematic item) New Enemies *Brumak (cinematic item, but if you're not fast enough it will cause you to lose) Transcript (Playthrough) Dominic Santiago: '"Marcus!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"There’s only one reason Locust stop digging. Check your ammo." '''Dominic Santiago: '"Oh shit, here they come." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Keep ‘em away from Jack!" '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Marcus, its open!" (Cutscene) Marcus Fenix: '''"Jack. Plug in and see what you can find. All right, Anya." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "I'm bringing up the data now. Stand by." Marcus Fenix: '''"What are we looking at?" '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "They’re Locust tunnels. It doesn’t seem possible. There can’t be these many tunnels. It’s a honeycomb. The planet’s crust is riddled with them! They’re everywhere." Marcus Fenix: '''"I take it that qualifies as enough data to get the job done?" '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "More than enough." Marcus Fenix: '''"The let’s get out of here. Start pulling the data." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "I can’t. The files are too big for this bandwidth." Marcus Fenix: '''"The we’ll take them with us. Jack! Download this data." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Confirmed, but it’ll take a while..." Damon Baird (COM): '"Uh, guys, there’s still a war going on up here. Get up here, will ya?" '''Marcus Fenix: '"Give us your location." 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Front of the house! Second story! Hurry up!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"We’re on our way." (Playthrough) 'Damon Baird (COM): '"We’re on the second story! We need backup!" 'Augustus Cole (COM): '"Yeah! Whoo! Bring it on, sucker. This is my kinda shit." 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Seriously. Now." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Let’s move out!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Right behind ya!" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"The Locust are in the courtyard! Get up here, will ya?" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Wretches!" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Front of the house! Second story! Hurry up!" (Cutscene) 'Damon Baird: '"Look who decided to show up! The Locust are outside!" 'Augustus Cole: '"Yeah! Whoo! Bring it on, baby." 'Damon Baird: '"Cole and I will go protect the APC while you wait for Jack! Keep them out of the house!" (Playthrough) 'Damon Baird (COM): '"More Locust! Back of the house!" '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Marcus, Jack’s got the data." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Everybody move to the APC, now!" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"The one that I fixed, thank you very much." 'Dominic Santiago: '"What was that?" (Cutscene) 'Damon Baird: '"Come on, come on, come on!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Brumak!" 'Damon Baird: '"Go!" Walkthrough Evict the Locust from Adam's house. The basement hall's dead-end in a large room with a few wine racks on the wall. One of the wine racks is loose and you can kick it down. The door inside is locked, and Jack moves in to cut it down. While Jack is busy with the door, you'll need to protect him from the attacks that come from the basement halls you just cleared. Take cover in front of the short wall behind Jack and wait for Locust to come through the halls ahead. Be careful not to let them flank you — they'll try to catch you by surprise if you're not careful. while he opens the door.]] Move into the secret lab when JACK's got the door open. A brief cutscene takes over, after which you'll need to backtrack through the basement to return to the mansion. Be ready with a quick melee attack to intercept a few Wretches you'll encounter before running into a Grenadier and another Wretch. .]] After going upstairs to the main mansion floor, you'll wander into the big room with the Cog Tags under the desk. A Drone with a Lancer is at the door, and when you see him, he laughs then locks the door. After he does this, groups of Wretches will pour out of the holes around the room. Once you've defeated the Wretches, the Drone opens the door back up, thinking you're dead. When you return to the main foyer, head upstairs to find Baird and Cole. They'll head off on their own, leaving you and Dom to defend the house. and Cole have finished repairing the APC.]] Close Range Strategy Weapons needed: *Torque Bow *Frag Grenade *Lancer Assault Rifle Run immediately downstairs and take cover in the hallway right before the front door. Arm a Grenade, and prepare to throw it as soon as the door is blown by the Boomer with the giant explosive pike. You might kill someone, you might not. If you don't, quickly Chainsaw the person coming in and head right back to the door. Continue with this strategy and fall back if more than one of them get into the house at once. If that happens, focus on those already deeper into the household rather than the ones coming in. As soon as the Boomer comes, run away from the doorway and get to a safe place (preferably the blocks to your right as seen in vid). Use the Torque Bow to take him out. Finish off the rest of the targets and keep them downstairs where you and your Chainsaw can make a lot of ripped guts and carcasses. Also be sure to make the Therons your priority over Drones. Mixed Strategy Weapons needed: *Torque Bow *Another primary weapon (ex. Lancer Assault Rifle) Try to pick off as many Locust as you can before they break into the mansion. We recommend using Grenades and Torque Bow shots if you've got them to keep the enemies at bay. Inevitably, they'll push into the mansion, attacking from downstairs and running upstairs to try and surround you. Keep them downstairs as much as possible, and do your best to keep Dom alive. It'll be a big help to have another target to distract the enemies. A Boomer will eventually march onto the scene and enter the mansion if you don't get him while he's outside. If you've got a Torque Bow shot in reserve, use it now and aim for the Boomer's skull. When you've successfully defended the mansion from the front, you'll be told that enemies are coming from the back. Start heading down the stairs cautiously. A lone Locust will bust through a door as you reach the bottom of the stairs. Long Range Strategy Weapons needed: *Longshot Sniper Rifle *Frag Grenade (optional) *Lancer Assault Rifle At the start of the checkpoint, do not take cover in the giant hole in the wall directly in front of you. Instead, quickly move to the doorway to the left and then to the doorway to the right to reveal a different and much better sniping spot. Use the Longshot and immediately take out the Theron Sentinel. Continue picking off as many of the other Drones outside with either of your weapons. Keep Dom close to you at all times by telling him to 'regroup' or 'take cover'. He will be a major help when the other Locust ambush you from behind. When the outside looks clear from the first wave of enemies, go back to the main room and kill some of the other Drones who have came back inside the house. Kill just one of them, and then head back to the sniping spot. When reinforcements arrive, focus all fire on the Boomer. Take out the Theron if possible too, but don't worry if you can't. Once the outside is clear, finish off the rest of the Locust inside the house. One thing never to forget is to stay a considerable distance from the enemy and pick them off from where it's safe. If they do get close, use whatever strategy (Chainsaw, Curb Stomp) to get them off your back. After all is done, follow the hall under the stairs and take note of a locked doorway on your left. As you make your way up some stairs and around the next corner, take cover by a window and engage the Locust soldiers below. Notice across the courtyard below that there's a blocked doorway on the far wall. Shoot the conveniently placed propane tank next to the wooden boards to blow the boards off the door. Backtrack through the hall (you can destroy the crates for ammo) and down the stairs to return to the doorway that was previously blocked. You can smash it down to enter the courtyard you just shot up, but watch for one last remaining Locust that attacks from the far end of the yard. After crossing the yard, you'll head outside. A pair of Boomers immediately appear across the yard. If you've got Torque Bow ammo, take 'em out. More Locust will inevitably spawn (including another Boomer), but they shouldn't be your main concern. A countdown timer ticks off, and you need to make your way across the yard to reach the APC behind the Boomers. If you're quick, you can simply sprint across the yard, ignoring the enemies, to trigger the cutscene and end the act. Behind the Scenes *It was named Number 2 on Gears of War's "Top 5 Battles".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGSZ3i5CH1o&feature=channel Category:Gears of War walkthrough